


The Abomination Project

by Nyabeekat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyabeekat/pseuds/Nyabeekat
Summary: Amity is a hard working student at Hexside however, they are a few distractions that may hinder her education along with boosting her happiness.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 2





	The Abomination Project

The number one student at Hexside School of Abomination and Magic was an individual of exceptional abilities. Amity Blight. It wasn't hard to find that Amity was a bit "distracted" these days. Amity's outlook on life has been obliterated in the best way possible thanks to her new companion Luz. The only concern here is Amity's parents. Having been rudely awakened Amity's day began with her parents giving her a critical look as they grasped a scroll in their hands. It was a gentle grasp, but it was alarming. "Now, Amity, your grades at Hexside have plummeted because you've been with that 'Human girl,' so raise them or we'll have to dispose of her right away." Unable to speak, Amity clenched her fist and nodded in agreement. The tightness in her chest grew stronger, as if thick steel chains were encircling her every move. Amity departed the Manor after finishing breakfast, slipping on clean clothes, and brushing her teeth, trying not to be plagued by today's discourse.

"Hey! Kiddo! Wake up!" Eda roared and shook Luz awake. "Ah! I'm awake! I'm up!" As she staggered out of bed and began searching for her Hexside uniform, Luz claimed. "Oh Luz, there's no point lying and saying your up, you've been on that 'rectangular device' all night again haven't you?" Luz sighed and agreed with a nod. Luz suddenly stated "it was a one time thing I swear! I had to listen to the Azura audio book, and it won't happen again!" Luz rushed out the door, fully dressed, washed, and stuffed with mediocre food. "Goodbye, Eda! Goodbye, King! And, uh bye Lilith!" As time passed Luz saw the tall structures of Hexside after racing through the woods at the speed of light. "Yes! I made it on time! Just before the start of my first class."

Amity grimaced at her desk in the Abomination room scatterbrained of who was about to spice up her day and make her the happiest girl in Hexside. "Amity!" Luz cheered, "Luz!" Amity smiled as blush smothered her face. "Amity, oh man. You wouldn't believe it, but I was almost late today because I slept through Hooties' morning scream and oh! The Azura audio book! Have you listened yet?" Amity proceeded to blush and stutter in Luz's presence, unlike the confident star student she had been before. "W-well you see... I just haven't gotten around to it yet. I was kinda hoping, we'd y'know, listen together?" Luz had a massive grin on her face as she clenched her hands in anticipation. "Of course, I'll take another listen!" It'll be even better with the best member of the Azura book club ever!"

As the Abomination teacher stepped in, the door crashed open. "Greetings, Hexside students! Since it includes confidence, collaboration, accountability, and skill, today's lesson will inevitably take an interesting turn. You will be teamed with the student next to you to create an Abomination pet! The pair students who keeps there's alive and well by the deadline get an A+!". Amity knew she could work with Luz and get an A+ to prove her parents wrong, so she hid her joy deep inside her heart. "Maybe, just maybe, they'd like her..." Amity murmured to herself. Luz's head quickly jolted around "did you say something Amity?" As another blush scattered across her face she then replied, "I was just uh thinking about how great this project will be when we uh work together, yeah that was it! Nothing uh else!".

"Well, let's get this party started!" Luz said, her face lit up with a smile. Amity began by pouring the ingredients into the pot while twirling her finger around to infuse the concoction with her magic. Luz then used her paper glyphs to help heat up the pot and mix the ingredients in with a wooden spoon. As disgusting as it sounds, the concoction growled, churned, and erupted, which was a huge plus, particularly for the Abomination course. "Now that the Abomination goop appears to be complete, what creature should we create?" Luz jumped up and down in excitement, "Amity! Please can it be a cat please! It'll match my cat hoodie please!" Amity sighed in surrender (an easy surrender at most) and agreed to make an abomination kitty. 

Luz and Amity both flinched when a large purple paw reached out of the pot. Amity declined to admit it, but she's never focused on animalistic features on an abomination before, instead opting for human features, so this could go either direction. Another purple slime-covered paw rose from the muck to support its own weight. Slowly but steadily, the purple anthromorphic slime-based creature began to emerge, leaving Luz and Amity speechless as they stared in wonder at what they had made. The silence was broken unexpectedly when Luz shared her undying love for the Abomination they had made. "Amity! They're adorable! What do we call them?" Amity smiled and stated "well, they don't really recommend naming abominations as you may get attached, but for you. I'm going to leave it up to you" As she watched Luz smile, Amity felt a slight yet soothing sensation pass through her body.

"Wow Amity! This is such an honor, I think I'll call them... Goober!" Luz's cuteness gave Amity a sly chuckle, and she went along with the name she selected for the Abomination project. Goober was brand new, but he had already taken an interest in both Luz and Amity, pawing both of their faces and leaving a wide purple slime trail dangling from face to paw. Amity would usually be irritated by getting dirty, but with Luz, nothing mattered, and she was simply enjoying interacting with her and sharing their creation. The day went quickly, and they were left to wonder who's house the abomination pet goober would attend. Luz and Amity both being very attached to Goober. "I suppose we should take turns..." Luz said. "Maybe you should spend the night with me at the owl house! Eda doesn't mind if I invite people over, so feel free to come!" Amity accepted and sent a scroll message to her parents, noting that it would be school-related.

Winter in the boiling isles is just the same as winter in the human realm, it ends up getting darker at earlier in the day. Luz could tell Amity was getting a little jittery. "You know, if you're anxious, you can grab my hand." Luz explained with a smile as she tilted her head. Flustered Amity to red to even form a sentence nodded and held hands with Luz whilst their abomination pet accompanied next to them. Amity now hiding her face by looking the other way and thinking to herself, "Me and Luz? Holding hands? Alone? With our creation? She could just as easily say we're already married!"

"hooty-hoot-hoot! Password please Luz!" Hooty said with a smug yet adorable smirk "C'mon hooty you know it's us, plus there never was a password!" Hooty locked his eyes on the abomination. "Maybe for you guys, but not for that unpleasant fellow hoot hoot!" Amity stepped in suddenly "It's just a school project Luz and I are working on, Hooty. Could you please let us in?" Hooty sighed dejectedly. "fine hoot, but no funny business hoot hoot!"

The slime like cat creature cruised in after Luz and Amity. "It's been a while since I've been back here; I believe the last time I was at the owl house was last summer during grudgby season." Luz let out another one of her famous smiles and stated, "Oh yeah, it's when you broke your ankle and I had to carry you to the nurses office! Amity blushed once more. "Aha, that's it! I mean, it wasn't that bad; I could have handled it completely on my own; I mean, I didn't mind you assisting me at all, and it was very nice, haha; is it hot in here?" As much as Amity was flustered she was just happy to be spending quality time with Luz.


End file.
